The present invention relates to a fuel vaporizer system for heating fuel such as gasoline, alcohol, kerosene, diesel, or ethanol, to be used in engines and generators.
It has been recognized that the efficiency and fuel economy of an internal combustion engine can be improved by preheating the fuel supplied to the engine. Fuel preheating can be accomplished by passing the fuel in route to the engine in heat relationship with engine coolant and/or engine exhaust and/or engine heat from oil and/or engine components. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,582,040; 4,700,047; 4,349,001; and 4,463,739 illustrate some of these heating systems.
Despite the existence of these systems, there remains a need for a fuel heater and vaporizing system which is easy to install and which heats the fuel in a manner which reduces emissions from the engine or the generator, and the like.